User blog:Ceras SanMarina/Silly persistent fan-rumors.
So, to get on a topic other than arguments/wikia-drama, I've noticed something lately on this place. Some editors seem to really take their own fanon as canon and keep inserting it into articles, and it's become a little annoying. Especially when it comes to Philippines or Australia. We don't really have a canon Philippines right now, just for the record. Himaruya may introduce one later this year or later on, but the maid at the conference is not her. And that "Maria Clara" name? I looked it up. It's a fan-character that originated from FFnet or so. I don't really think the Philippines would still be portrayed as a maid in modern day either, and if that maid was retconned to be any sort of nation, I think she'd be one of Spain's autonomous regions (if we go with the idea that Spain isn't the whole landmass of Spain when you take cultures/people like the Catalans and Basques into account). The dark hair, green eyes, being in close proximity to him, etc. Nothing has been said about Australia, yet someone keeps editing in stuff about him. And from what I see, that's basically a fanon OC characterization of him. We also do not know his relation to England in the series yet. Maybe he's a "younger brother" in the way America is, but I can't see him being a total younger brother to England. I do hope Himaruya does something with Australia soon though, so we can put in some actual canon info and the silliness can stop. Apparently Himaruya has been using those newly-drawn chibis for special cards that come with Birz, but I hope they can get used in a more widespread way, like a new trading card set. He's done cards with the chibis of Italy, Belarus, Russia, and Ukraine so far (with Prussia on the back of Italy's card). And if we get confirmation of who Asia3 is that way, all the better. I think she's probably Indonesia, but we'll see. I hope Cyprus and Bulgaria get chibis/cards done too. But when it comes to which peoples/former independent places get characters or not, I do wonder about Belgium. A friend was annoyed that there was only one of her while there were two of Italy, and suggested there should be at least three Belgiums. She's probably all of it in one, like how America seems to be with most of his states (Hawaii is debatable and I'd hope there would be a separate character since it wasn't a state 'til 59. Same with Alaska) and Canada with his provinces. But then you have Japan's feudal clans personified and some of the German kingdoms popping up too. It'll be interesting to see if Belgium's got a split-personality going, since Flanders and Wallonia are quite different. I've seen a few Japanese fans speculate that she's either one of them, and that there's a separate -tan for the other (as an "evil" twin of sorts?). Category:Blog posts